heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
William Carver
William "Bill" Carver is the leader of the "Howe's Hardware" community and is a very ruthless and intelligent. He serves as the primary antagonist in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Two. Involvement The Walking Dead Game Season Two "All That Remains" Carver is never seen, but the cabin survivors' mistrust of Clementine was motivated by their belief that she may have been a spy sent by Carver to find them. Carlos mentions that Carver was once a member of the group. The group initially fears the bandits who attacked Clementine and Christa, presuming they were being led by Carver, prompting Peter Randall and Nick to suspect that Carver instigated a mass-shooting of survivors on a riverbank near the group's cabin, an assumption that is later confirmed by Carver himself during "In Harm's Way". "A House Divided" Carver's first appearance in this episode occurs after Clementine and Sarah are left alone in the cabin. Carver arrives at the cabin and, using the name "George", makes his way inside, asking Clementine many questions about who lives at the cabin with a specific focus on Rebecca. In the same instance, he later discovers that the group he was searching for do reside in the cabin, and so he ultimately leaves the home after giving Clementine advice about trust. Later on in the episode, Carver and his group kill off the walkers that are attacking the cabin group at the ski lodge in which they were staying at for the night. After dispatching the remaining walkers, Carver approaches Carlos, immediately asking him where Rebecca is. Carlos responds by spitting in Carver's face and Carver retaliates by punching him in the face, causing Sarah to give her position away and be captured alongside her father and other members of the group. Carver quickly deduces that Rebecca must be inside the ski lodge and he takes Carlos and the other captives inside, holding them all at gunpoint. After a few minutes of searching the lodge, Carver is seen getting visibly frustrated over the group not telling him where Rebecca is and he decides to start torturing Carlos by breaking his fingers until they do. Rebecca and Alvin eventually give themselves up to Carver, Clementine too depending on the player's choices. No matter the choice, Kenny attempts to save the group by shooting one of Carver's group, Johnny. This only angers Carver more and he takes Walter and kills him in exchange, demanding Kenny surrender or he will keep killing more people. After Kenny fires at him again, he takes Alvin, and, depending on the player's actions, kills him or takes Clementine instead as bait. If you chose to escape outside and meet up with Kenny, Clementine has the option of telling Kenny to take a shot at Carver after taking Alvin hostage. If Clementine tells Kenny to take the shot, Carver will survive and kill Alvin and cause him to take Sarita hostage. Kenny (and Clementine depending on the player's choices) then surrender, and the group is taken to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Carver's first appearance in this episode is outside of the van, where he is talking to someone over a walkie-talkie. When Clementine listens in on his conversation, Carver then tells Clementine that it is impolite to eavesdrop on a conversation. If Clementine doesn't respond, says "I know", or continues to stare, Carver will then smack her in the face before ordering Troy to tie both Clementine and Sarah up and put them back in the van. When the group arrive at Howe's Hardware, Carver can be heard talking through the PA system, which is later shown to be in his office, and he is not seen again until the next day. By the morning, Carver gives a speech to the group about what they will be expected to do at the camp. While Carver is talking, Sarah continues muttering to Clementine about the camp, angering Carver. As Sarah continues talking, Carver will shout for her to stop, before commanding Carlos to discipline Sarah by smacking her across the mouth. Carlos initially refuses, but Carver gives him no choice, offering that Troy will smack Sarah across the mouth should Carlos be unable. After Carlos does so, Carver states that everyone should have their assignments before leaving. His next appearance is to the greenhouse where Reggie, Clementine and Sarah are working. He notes that he is just "checking in" to see how the work is progressing, but once he sees one of the work bowls being empty, his mood suddenly shifts to anger towards Reggie. After Carver tells Clementine and Sarah to wait outside so that he can talk to Reggie, Carver suddenly pushes Reggie out of the greenhouse and off of the roof, killing him. Carver will then warn Clementine and Sarah about the consequence of being weak and incompetent, before ordering Clementine to see Bonnie. As Clementine walks away, Carver is seen approaching Sarah and placing his hand on her shoulder, but their conversation is unknown. Later in the episode, Carver is seen in his office, talking to Rebecca. As Clementine approaches the office, Rebecca walks out of it in tears, before Carver calls Clementine inside. Inside the office, Carver talks about the reasoning for the death of Reggie and then he proposes that they are more alike than they think, noting Clementine's ability to look Carver straight in the eye without losing nerve during "A House Divided" when Carver appeared at the cabin. Carver then has a conversation on a walkie-talkie before commanding Clementine to go back to the yard. The following day, Carver appears in the yard with a captured Luke, and Carver details his anger that he was repaid with theft and treachery. He holds up one of the walkie-talkies that was stolen and requests that the other one should be brought forth before he counts to three otherwise he would make the situation more difficult. As Kenny gives him the other stolen walkie-talkie, Carver turns to anger and begins to heavily beat Kenny. Carver only ceases the violence when Bonnie warns of a breach, and so Carver leaves to investigate only after stating that the group won't receive any dinner and he will try this again tomorrow. Later, Carver is briefly shown running through the store after Clementine turns on the PA system. His final appearance is within the stock room of the hardware store, in which he has caught the group trying to escape. Clementine, whom had entered from a sky-roof, distracts Carver by either shooting him or jumping on his back, allowing Kenny to punch Carver and Luke to disarm him and hold him hostage. While arguing what to do with Carver, Kenny quickly shoots Carver's legs, crippling him and causing him to collapse on the floor. Kenny then collects a crowbar, and, after asking the rest of the group to wait outside, begins to brutally beat Carver to death with it, destroying his face and killing him completely. "No Going Back" Carver is mentioned a few times throughout the episode, notably when the group is celebrating Luke's birthday. If Clementine asks Bonnie about the bottle of rum she has in her possession, she tells Clementine that she grabbed it from a place where Carver stored all the alcohol, to which Luke would add that Carver thinks that people shouldn't drink at all. Later at the unfinished house, Jane will talk about Carver, stating similarities between him and Kenny in order to suggest to Clementine that Kenny is changing into Carver. Later, Kenny is derictly his anger towards Carver in the truck after arguing the group about what should they go to, after looking his wound eye, Kenny will curse Caver calling him a "stupid fucking" in a fit of rage for causing it. In the end, if Clementine chooses to go with Jane, they both return to Howe's only to see the horrifying sight of Carver's body. Depending on Clementine's choice to leave or watch him die, Jane will either express relief that she didn't witness his gruesome death, or will ask Clementine how she was able to witness his death. Killed Victims *Walter *Walking Dead *Reggie Killed By *Clementine (Caused) *Luke (Caused) *Kenny Allies *George *Troy *Tavia *Johnny *Wyatt *Shel(Determinant) *Becca *Vince *Russell *Vera *Tisha *Lowell *Hank *Tyler Enemies *Clementine *Luke *Walter *Sarita *Rebecca *Nick *Peter Randall *Alvin *Kenny *Mike *Jane *Reggie *Sarah *Carlos Appearances Season Two *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" *"No Going Back" (Corpse, Determinant) Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Deceased Category:Survivors Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes